


Send Me a Kiss by Wire

by BennyBatch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyBatch/pseuds/BennyBatch
Summary: Tony needed help testing his newly developed interstellar phone and Loki was more than happy to offer his assistance (and maybe a little more).
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	Send Me a Kiss by Wire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a fill for the Tony Stark bingo!
> 
> Title: Send Me a Kiss by Wire  
> Collaborator name: BennyBatch (tinydragontony)  
> Card no.: 4005  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025957  
> Square filled: R5 - phone sex  
> Ship: frostiron  
> Rating: E  
> Major tags: praise kink, orgasm denial, dom/sub undertones  
> Summary: Tony needed help testing his newly developed interstellar phone and Loki was more than happy to offer his assistance (and maybe a little more).  
> Word count: 2989

Tony sighed and smashed his forehead against his desk, kicking his feet childishly until he forced himself back up again with a petulant huff. He snatched up his discarded phone, an interstellar prototype, and made a few more adjustments to the settings. He then dialed the same number he’d tried countless times before and hit call. It rang, which was a promising sign, but he didn’t get his hopes up too high. As it continued to ring, he pinched the bridge of his nose, murmuring, “Work this time, you bastard…”

“I may not be their legitimate child, Anthony,” replied a low, accented voice. “But I am no bastard.”

“Loki!” Tony shouted, punching his fist into the air. “Fucking finally.”

“Mm, yes. I understand the sentiment.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you do,” Tony huffed. ”What’d you get up to while waiting on my ass?”

“I perused the local markets.”

“Oh?” Tony asked, interest piqued. Loki hummed. 

“I found a few herbs that I needed to expand my collection,” he elaborated. “As well as a couple pieces of enchanted jewellery and a new cloak. I found something for you, too.”

”Did you now?” Tony grinned, leaning forward on his elbows over his desk. “And what might that be?”

“A secret.”

He laughed, easily acquiescing. “Alright, alright,” he said. “Where are you now, then?”

“I’ve retired to my room for the day,” Loki replied with a sigh. 

Tony could hear what sounded like bags laden with the various goodies Loki had found hitting the floor with a soft thud and, suddenly, a thought struck him. Smirking, he asked, “Is this where I ask what you’re wearing?” 

He heard a soft snort on the other end of the receiver.

“If you must,” came Loki’s husky reply.

“Tell me what you’re wearing, gorgeous.”

“The same leathers you saw me in this morning.”

Tony groaned. “C’mon, Lokes. Play along.”

Loki laughed, and Tony melted at the sound. If there was anything that sounded better than Loki’s moans of pleasure, it was his laughter. When the two mixed? Perfection. So Tony couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered as Loki laughed, especially when he could just make out the tell-tale sound of rustling sheets underneath it as Loki settled in a bed. Tony followed Loki’s lead, settling back into his desk chair.

“Alright,” Tony began. “Let’s try that again.”

Loki hummed in assent. Tony lowered his voice. 

“What are you wearing?”

“My leathers, but they’re too warm in the face of Alfheim’s heat.”

“Mmm, why don’t you peel off a few layers for me?” He heard the jingle of metal fastenings as Loki followed his direction before he called out, “Slower,” smirking at Loki’s huff. “Start with your jacket,” he said. “Slide it down and off your shoulders, then set it aside. How does that feel?”

“Better.”

“Are you wearing a shirt underneath?”

“Yes,” Loki breathed.

“Put me on speaker and close your eyes. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Yes, Anthony.”

“Good boy,” Tony purred, waiting a few beats for Loki to follow his directions before continuing. “Follow my voice now. I’m teasing my fingers over your hips, can you feel it?” Tony paused until he heard the uptick in Loki’s breathing. “That’s it. They’re sliding under your shirt, pushing it up until it bunches up around your neck, giving me full access to your chest.” As he spoke, Tony tucked his phone between his ear and his shoulder before using his free hand to undo his jeans. He bit his lip when the button popped free, providing immediate relief to his hardening dick.

“Anthony…” Loki whined. 

“Mmm, what is it, baby? Need me to squeeze you?”

“Please.”

“Alright, Loki,” Tony cooed. “Such a good boy, asking for what you want. I’m thumbing over your nipples now, rolling them between my fingers and pinching—” Loki gasped and Tony couldn’t help but palm his dick at the sound, although his voice never faltered—“until they’re hard enough to flick with my tongue. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Loki hissed.

“Lick your fingers for me, Loki. Touch them again. Pinch.” Tony shuddered as Loki moaned into his ear, but it wasn’t enough. “Harder,” he growled, then bit his lip to keep from moaning himself when Loki cried out. Tony’s cock jerked painfully in his boxers; he chuckled as he pushed them down. “Is that all it takes to get you off, baby? Just a little pinch. Are you really that sensitive?” 

It was Loki’s turn to growl, although it quickly devolved into a whine when Tony snapped, “Hush.” Gentling his tone, Tony cooed, “I love how sensitive you are, Loki. How easy it is to make you feel good, to make you squirm. Are you squirming for me?” Tony only heard silence on the other end. “Speak up, baby. I can’t hear you.”

“ _ Ngh _ , y-yes.”

“Oh,” Tony breathed, reveling in how Loki’s voice cracked. He knew the other was sensitive, but  _ this _ ...Tony hadn’t had him so desperate this early on into sex since he brought that vibrating cock ring and dildo into the bedroom.  _ God _ , Tony again palmed at his dick, moaning as Loki continued to whine, now very obviously squirming in the sheets as they shifted and rustled beneath him.

“Fuck, Loki,” he groaned. “You sound so good for me.”

Loki panted into his ear, soft and desperate.

“Do you want more, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes. Please—” Loki cut off with a choked noise, and Tony’s expression darkened.

“Are you touching yourself?”

He heard a muffled whine and more shuffling. “N-no.”

Tony tsked. “You know better than to lie to me, Loki. Hands off.”

Loki whined louder this time but eventually Tony heard a soft ‘ _ plop’ _ as Loki dropped his arms onto the bed.

“Keep them there,” he demanded, sinking back into his chair. He lifted his hand and dragged his tongue over his palm before wrapping his fingers around his cock, stroking languidly. Tony sighed and squeezed at the head before tutting. “This could have been fun for you, Loki,” he said. “You were so good before, asking for what you wanted, but then you decide to take more than what I gave to you?”

“I’m sorry—”

“I know you are, baby, but I have to teach you a lesson, don’t I?” 

Tony waited, breath bated, and, after a beat, Loki softly answered, “Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”

“You know I forgive you, Loki. I just need you to lie back and listen to me, can you do that?” Loki groaned, but Tony took it as affirmation. “Now, I want you to stroke your cock.”

“But—”

“Loki,” Tony chastised. “ _ Listen _ .”

Loki’s breath hitched both at the command and, Tony imagined, the fingers now wrapping around his erection.

“That’s it, baby. Such a good boy,” Tony crooned. “I’m going to talk to you, tell you everything I want to do to you when I get my hands on you again, and you’re going to stroke yourself. But,” Tony paused, stomach fluttering when Loki held his breath in anticipation. “You can’t come without permission—” Loki whined— “You will tell me every time you’re close, and you will remove your hand. Understood?” he asked, but continued speaking before Loki could do more than whimper. “If you come before I give you permission…” Tony paused to relish the sound of Loki’s stuttering moan. “Let’s just say there will be hell to pay when you get home. Is that clear?”

“Mm~!”

“Yes or no, baby.”

“Yes!”

“Good boy,” Tony purred. Fuck, he loved how desperate Loki sounded already. How needy. Tony squeezed his cock, moaning; Loki echoed it with a moan of his own. Tony smirked. “Ready to start?”

“ _ Nnngh _ .”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled. “Now,” he murmured, “where were we? Oh, that’s right. My fingers were teasing over your chest, pinching and squeezing at your perfect body displayed so wantonly for me.” As he spoke, Tony could only just make out Loki’s whispering. “Only for me, baby?” he asked, catching the hitch in Loki’s breath and the slight rustling as Loki nodded his head. “That’s right. Only I get to have you like this.”

Tony paused to listen to Loki’s laboured breathing. He wondered how the other looked. 

Was his hair splayed out around him? Were his cheeks flushed pink, eyes squeezed shut and brows pinched in bliss as he tried to muffle his desperate moans by biting his plump lower lip? 

He wanted that. 

He wanted to pin Loki’s arms above his head and ravage his throat. He wanted to leave marks so everyone would know who Loki belonged to. And he wanted those long, milky legs bent at the knee, spread wide and pushed back to reveal Loki’s eager hole as he thrust in hard and deep—

A loud moan in his ear startled him from his thoughts, followed quickly by a broken, “Close-!”

Tony’s mouth snapped shut. He hadn’t realized he’d been speaking aloud, but he shook himself out of his shock to praise his lover. 

“That’s it—hands off, Loki.” 

Loki whimpered at his command, but Tony knew he would listen this time. Loki was good like that. 

“You’re such a good boy for me,” Tony continued. “Followed directions so well. Perfect.” Then, softer, Tony asked, “Okay?”

He could almost hear Loki’s fond smile in his voice as he said, “Yes, Anthony. I like this.”

Tony huffed, relieved. “Good. Thank you for telling me, Loki. We’re going to go again, alright? What do you want to hear?”

“I…” Loki audibly swallowed. “Can you talk more about my—my hole?”

_ Oh _ , Tony thought,  _ fuck yes _ . 

This time Loki’s request was spoken with a soft, almost shy voice, but Tony knew that no matter how outspoken Loki was outside of this—with the Avengers, with his bots, and with Tony himself—he always got a little tight-lipped when it came to asking for what he craved, what he needed. To have him asking now...Tony smirked. Loki must truly be desperate. 

“Of course, baby. You want to know what I’d do with it?”

“Yes,” Loki moaned. 

“I’d work you open with my tongue,” he said, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip and dragging it between his teeth. “I’d press it in right alongside your fingers as I pin your hips to the bed, not giving you the chance to squirm away until you’re crying, begging me to give you something more—”

“Please!”

“—but I’d let you cry. I wouldn’t give in so easily. Not until the only thing you can think of is how desperately you crave my cock. How badly you want it inside you.” Tony moaned. “And you want it so badly, don’t you?”

“ _ Nn-aah _ , fuck—”

“I’d get you all worked up,” Tony interjected, ”just to lay back and make you do all the work, my hands gripping your hips tight enough to bruise your pale skin as you bounce on my cock—”

“Fuck!”

Tony inwardly cursed and jerked his hand away from his dick to death-grip the armrest of his chair before commanding, “Hands off.”

“Anthony—!”

“Are you ready to behave?” he asked, his voice no longer as steady as it was when they started. 

“Yes! Yes, Anthony, please.”

“How can I refuse such a sweet voice?” Tony grinned. “Are your pants undone?”

“No, sir.”

“So, what, you were palming yourself through your pants this entire time?” Tony asked, then he laughed. “How desperate of you.” From the silence he received, Tony was sure Loki’s cheeks were flaming right now, embarrassed by how aroused he was.

“You...you didn’t—”

“I know, baby,” Tony soothed. “I didn’t explicitly say you could remove them, did I? That’s my fault. Does it hurt?” Loki let out a broken whimper and Tony cooed. “I’m sorry, baby. You can take them off.” 

Almost before he had finished speaking, a loud moan sounded in his ear.

“An-Antho— _ ngh _ . Can I..?”

Tony smirked. “Not yet, my love,” he said, but before Loki could complain he demanded, “Get your fingers wet for me.” 

Immediately, Loki’s groans of complaint were muffled, and Tony could only imagine how those long fingers looked stuffed into Loki’s hot, wet and eager mouth. He stroked himself faster, a vision of Loki dancing behind his eyelids. Then Loki groaned again, and Tony knew he couldn’t make the other wait any longer.

“They wet enough, baby?”

“Mmmmhm,” Loki moaned, not having removed his fingers just yet. 

Tony bit his lips and squeezed the base of his cock, exhaling in a rush as it jerked desperately in his tight grip. His brows pinched together. “Now,” Tony said once he regained his composure, “I want to hear you come undone as you fuck yourself with those long fingers.” 

Soft pants huffed into his ear as Loki got into position, keening when the first finger began to press inside.  _ God _ , Tony thought,  _ he sounds so fucking good _ . He had to squeeze his cock almost punishingly tight to keep himself from coming at Loki’s wanton grunts and moans as Tony envisioned a second finger pressing in alongside the first, scissoring to make room for the cock that wasn’t coming. Not yet, at least.

“Lo—talk to me.”

“An- _ haa _ ~

“Mmm,” Loki tried again, “feels good.”

“Yeah?” he asked breathily. “You like opening yourself up for me, baby?”

“ _ Fuck _ , yes,” Loki hissed.

“I like it too. Love it.  _ God _ .” Tony tossed his head back and it bounced against the mesh headrest of his desk chair. He panted as he collected pre-come from the tip of his cock and slicked it down the shaft, shuddering at the smooth sensation. 

“I wish I could see you,” he continued. “I want to watch your chest heave and back arch, thighs trembling as you pleasure yourself for me. How many is it now, baby?”

“T-two, Anthony. Is that—?”

“That’s perfect, Loki,” he moaned. “So perfect. Can you take another?” A pause, then Loki hissed and let out a shuddering groan as he pressed a third finger alongside the other two. Tony echoed the sound. “So, so perfect.  _ Shit _ . I want to fuck you.”

Loki’s breath hitched, and Tony heard a desperate mantra of “Yes, yes, yes…” over the lewd squelching of Loki’s fingers twisting and thrusting into his ass. 

“Is that what you want? Are your fingers not enough, baby? Need something more, something bigger?” 

“Y-yes!”

Tony groaned, his cock leaking in his grip. 

“Anything you want, Loki. It’s yours.”

“Want—want—“

“I know. And I’m giving it to you. Can you feel it? My nails dragging down your chest, hands gripping your sides as I fuck my cock into your greedy hole. Shit,” Tony cut himself off. “I want to come inside you.”

Loki keened, equally desperate for it. 

“Can I do that, baby?” he asked. ”Can I come all over your slutty hole?”

“Yes! Anthony— _ please _ !”

“Lo—shit!” Tony jerked his cock faster, nearly over the edge himself. “Do it,” he urged. ”Come for me, Loki.”

And Loki did. 

He shouted his release, Tony’s name spilling from his lips, breathless and tight. Tony followed with a choked curse. 

Immediately after, Tony collapsed back into his chair, chest heaving as his head swam pleasantly in post-orgasmic bliss. Loki, if the delicate breathing and soft moans on the other end of the receiver were anything to go by, was experiencing the same feeling. Tony grinned, eyes slipping closed. 

Silence filled the light years of space between them; although it felt closer by the phone pressed against both of their ears. As if they were laying next to each other. Opening his eyes, Tony glanced to his left where Loki usually slept but sighed when all he found was more prototypes strewn across cluttered countertops. 

As if sensing Tony’s thoughts, Loki whispered, “I love you, Anthony.”

“I love you, too, baby,” he whispered back. “Come home soon, okay? But get some rest before you do.”

Loki only hummed in response, and Tony could vividly imagine how the other man looked right now—limbs sprawled across expensive sheets, shirt pushed up, pants undone and pushed down just enough to reveal his spent cock and twitching hole for Tony’s hungry gaze. His face flushed a lovely shade of pink that made his eyes flash an almost toxic green. Debauched and beautiful.

Tony sighed again, wistfully this time. “See you soon, baby.”

“Mmmm, goodbye, Anthony.”

Tony let Loki hang up first, the receiver beeping in his ear as the call dropped. Then, setting the phone on his desk, Tony glanced into his lap and winced. His boxers were soiled in multiple spots as come soaked in and dried into white, flaky splotches. He’d also managed to shoot some on the underside of his desk. Lovely.

Grabbing a nearby cloth, he set about wiping down his desk; and as he worked off a stubborn spot with his nail, his phone buzzed. Frowning, he picked it up and promptly choked on his tongue.

It was a message from Loki. An  _ image _ , to be more precise, where he looked just as fucked-out as Tony imagined him to be. Loki had the hem of his shirt between his teeth, gazing up at the camera through heavy-lidded eyes as his fingers played at his nipples, leaving wet trails over his skin. His pants were still undone, and Tony could see that Loki’s cock was hard again where it laid over his come-covered stomach. 

Tony wanted nothing more than to drag his tongue through the mess.

Shuddering, Tony bit at his lip. “Fuck…” 

The phone buzzed in his hand as the image was quickly followed by a simple message: ‘Thank you,  _ min elskede _ .’

The sweetness of Loki’s parting message paired with an image that Tony could only describe as prime spank-bank material cast him over the edge. Cheeks hot, he shot up from his chair and scrambled to the nearby bathroom. 

Another quick round in the shower before Loki returned wouldn’t hurt...

**Author's Note:**

> min elskede = my beloved.


End file.
